The construction of buildings using blocks of dried earth is traditional in many countries, and in particular in hot countries with low rainfall. It appears that rather than developing building materials of a different nature for use in building construction, which materials often require cement to be imported on a large scale, granulates to be crushed, etc., it is often preferable to improve on the local traditional techniques.
Thus, known methods of manufacturing bricks and other building items are based on earth mixed with small quantities of one or more binding materials which serve to stabilize the final product. Excellent results are obtained with this type of material if the mixture is subjected to relatively high pressures during molding.
Numerous types of manually operated machine exist at present for manufacturing such products. The best of such machines are capable of compressing the material to no more than a few tens of bars. Further, such machines are generally of relatively low yield.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide an installation, and a machine for manufacturing compressed earth building bricks by means of hypercompression, ie. using pressures capable of rising to several hundred bars. This is achieved in a simple and reliable manner.